Prom Problems
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Rachel Berry has been dealing a lot - starting from Finn, to Quinn. Puck just wants to make things better, and is trying to convice Sam to ask Rachel to Prom. Will Blondie come through? EVANBERRY / PUCKxSAMxMIKE friendship !


**HEEEY EVERYONE!  
>SO, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST GLEE FIC, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<br>BE EXPECTING SOME MORE TO COME,  
>INCLUDING A TINAMIKE ONE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ask Berry to Prom."<p>

"What?" Sam Evan's voice rang out, full blown shocked. It was Tuesday after school; he and his best bud Noah Puckerman were hanging out by the bleachers. It was something they did regularly after football practice but this time, something unexpected had been said.

Puck rolled his eyes, indicating that Sam acted just like the blonde he appeared to be. "I said, ask Berry to Prom. You know, Rachel Berry, the midget, diva… my fellow hot Jew."

Sam shook his head in confusion. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"You need a date; footballers DO NOT go to Prom alone, you just don't do it. She needs a date after all that Hudson drama that went down and he picked Little Miss Perfect Fabray. Plus, she's not _that _bad." Puck looked a little uneasy at that last part as if he wasn't all that sure, and Sam on the other hand, still looked confused. "Come on man, you can handle her. Trust me, if I can, so can you."

Sam looked deep in thought. He was actually surprised that he was considering asking her. A couple hours ago, if someone told him that, he'd laugh out loud and say no on the spot. And yet, here he was now. "Dude, I don't know…" He still wasn't that sure.

"Just ask her the fuck out," Puck's face was dead serious and he was getting bored of all Sam's insecurities. "Oh, I get it," Puck started smirking. "You're scared of Fabray, aren't you?"

Sam was still considered a new kid, but when he was really new, he went right to Quinn Fabray. And there was some logic about that, she overall looked perfect. But he didn't know that he had a rough past. But even when he did know, even when he found out about all her bitchiness, it didn't change a thing. He was so 'in love' with her that he didn't care. The one thing that opened his eyes was when she cheated on him with Finn. That was actually the same time that Finn cheated on Rachel. "She's going to flip on Rachel."

Puck shrugged. "So?" Sam stared at him for a minute. Puck's the one who's always so defensive of Rachel since he's known her since they were babies, and he was acting like he didn't care about what Quinn would do to her? "I would be there. Fabray is not getting her hands on my hot Jew."

"If she's your hot Jew, why aren't you asking her to the prom?" Sam snapped. He didn't mean it to come out like that, but he kind of had a valid point. Puck's doing his best to make her happy on Prom, but why couldn't he make her happy himself instead of getting someone else to?

Puck laughed, much to Sam's surprise. "First, it's just not right. We've hooked up before and what did it cause? Shit, mad shit. And I'm already going with Lopez," Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're going with Santana?" Speaking of the Latina, she was Sam's recently ex-girlfriend. Not that Sam cared that he was going anywhere with her, she wrote him a song called 'Trouty Mouth' for God's sake!

Puck shrugged nonchalantly again. "Yup, we're both hot and sexy so we might as well share our gift with all of the McKinley losers." Sam laughed and rolled his eyes; Puck thought so high of himself all the time. "Okay, sure, Quinn's gonna flip out but who cares? No one likes her anyways, she's a bitch. Maybe if she actually had a heart, people would like her more but she doesn't so, they all hate her."

"Didn't you have a kid with her?" Sam questioned out loud. It was still a bit awkward knowing the girl he dated had a baby with his best friend, but they didn't even know each other at the time. So, who was he to judge?

Puck shook his head, running a hand through his Mohawk. "Yup, worst mistake ever," He looked a bit more serious. "But forget Quinn! We're talking about Berry here. And you're going to ask her to Prom, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Sam joked; after all, he was a nerd. "Well, I'm still gonna think about it, but I'll definitely consider it."

He didn't miss the annoyed look that crossed Puck's face for a quick second. "Fine. Just know, I want Berry to be happy, and since all of you seem to hate her so much, at least for Prom I wanted her to have a nice night," That hit a nerve in Sam. It was so true too! Most of Glee Club wasn't all that nice to her. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes have been really close with her lately, Brittney can't hate anyone and never once has she said anything mean to Rachel directly. Santana is rude sometimes but that's just how she is, Quinn hates her guts, as we all know. Finn has become kind of awkward around her and avoids looking at her much, Tina and Mike talk to her and they've never been mean to her but it's not like they communicate much with her. And Puck is always by her side, he's always there for her. And even though Sam didn't talk much to her, he knows all she wants is to fit in. I mean, isn't that what everyone wants?

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec?" The footballers had just finished practice and hit the locker room. It was the next day after Puck's demand, and Sam still hadn't made a move. He saw her in Glee club yesterday and even though Puck was glaring holes into his back, he didn't say anything to her. He pretty much just avoided both Rachel and Puck.

Now he was asking Mike, one of his good friends. "Yup, shoot," Mike said as he pulled his undershirt over his head.

"Okay, so, yesterday, Puck told me that I should ask Rachel to prom," He saw Mike's face go confused. "And I don't know what I should do."

Mike put on his plaid shirt before answering. "Wait, first of all, why is Puck so worried about Rachel? He made her life a living hell for the longest time."

"I dunno. He said he kind of felt bad for her because she was always there for him since they were kids and he stomped all over her pretty much," Mike nodded, he remembered most of the things Puck did to her. "And he tries to protect her now. They're 'fellow hot Jews' as he likes to put it," Mike laughed. "Plus, apparently she opened up to him about Finn and Quinn and she really was having a hard time dealing."

Mike sat down on the bench beside him. "Really? All this time she's been acting so strong, as if she's completely over him."

"According to Puck, she's not even close. "Finn flipped at her for 'cheating' on him with Puck when he was cheating on Rachel with Quinn… who was cheating on me with Finn…" Sam trailed off, asking himself why the hell would be bring that up. "Anyways! She can't stand seeing them together."

Mike stared at him for a couple seconds. "And you want to know my opinion whether you should ask her or not?" Sam nodded at the Asian. "You know what man? I say you should go for it. Even if it's an 'as friends' offer. She needs all the support from friends she can get. I mean, me and Tina are actually trying to talk to her more and it's more than obvious that she's grateful for that, and I love that feeling that I get when I talk to her because it's obvious she's actually a good person. Just sometimes her imagination and stardom hides that. But honestly Sam, give it a go; you never know what can come out of it." Mike winked and got up. He patted Sam on the back and grabbed his backpack before leaving the locker room.

"Well, I guess that helped."

"Here goes nothing," Sam muttered to himself under his breath.

He was walking through the McKinley High halls, heading towards Rachel's locker. He knew she'd be there; she was always there before Glee Club. As he rounded the corner that led to her locker, he saw something that made him stop. Rachel was there, and so was Finn and it looked like they were having more than a friendly conversation. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but pick out what they were saying.

"Why are you doing this? You're making everyone feel sorry for you! You're making it seem like I'm this super bad guy that everyone should hate!" Finn was almost screaming at her. And for what? Rachel actually hadn't done anything wrong.

But it that was the last straw. She was done with Finn. He cheats on her, leaves her, gets a new girlfriend in less than 24 hours and now he's back telling her off? No, that's not how it's going to be. "Okay Finn. Listen up," She took a step forward, narrowing her eyes. "I'm getting sort of sick and tired of you. I know you only came here and told me those things because you think I'm so in love with you that I don't have the guts to say anything back. Well, news flash for you. You have been such an asshole lately that I don't even recognize you, and it's definitely not the guy I was in love with," He tried to interject but her fast speaking cut him off. "And for you information, I'm not doing anything obviously. I'm on my own turf, minding my own business. If you haven't noticed, I haven't bothered you and Quinn, so I don't know what the hell you're doing here," He took a step back, looking affronted. "It's not my fault everyone's feeling sorry for me, I'm not making them. Did you ever stop and think that they might be feeling sorry for me because they also think what you did was low? Especially because you broke up with me because I kissed Puck, when we WEREN'T DATING! And apparently that's what you call cheating. But I guess what you did with Quinn wasn't cheating them, was it? But to me it was! This is why I can't love you anymore! I don't want a cheater and I definitely don't want you!" She leaned her back against her locker breathing hard. She couldn't believe she actually just said all that. Everything that was just said was bottled up inside her for days and she finally let it all out. Finn stormed off, smacking a locker before going out the door.

This obviously wasn't the best time for Sam to ask her to prom but he would find a way. He walked up to Rachel who still had her eyes close, up against the locker. "Hey, you okay?" Her eyes snapped open but when she saw who it was, she softened. She let out a small smile.

"Okay as you can get with an ex-boyfriend who's a total ass," Sam laughed. "But let's forget about that, please, forget about that."

Sam leaned again the locker too. "But that was actually really impressive. Little midget has guts!" Rachel smacked him for called her a midget, but she still laughed.

"He deserved it. I'm not going to keep putting my face out there just to be slapped every time," It seemed like she was looking into space, so he assumed she was thinking about Finn.

Sam clapped, smiling. "Well said, Rachel," She laughed again. "But that's not what I came here for," Rachel turned to him. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me," He didn't miss the surprised look on her face. "I know you need a friend right now and we're all here for you, and I really do want to make this an unforgettable night, even if it's not with Finn."

"Please Sam, just it not being Finn is unforgettable enough," They both laughed. "But yeah, I'd like that." Without warning, she hugged him, but he didn't hesitate to hug back. "Thanks Sam, I appreciate it."

And of course, there was Puck, pumping his fist out. Too bad he completely punched out a freshman.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT?<br>LEAVE YOU THOUGHTS BELOW WITH A REVIEW,  
>I'LL BE SURE TO MESSGAE YOU ALL BACK TO THANK YOU!<br>THANKS, BYE!**


End file.
